1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angular curved link chain conveyor for transferring bales of hay or the like fodder material from one straight conveyor to another; the curvature being usually 90.degree..
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one particular instance, the bales are moved up from the ground to the storing granary of a barn by means of a straight and inclined conveying elevator. Once in the barn, the bales are picked up by hand and transferred onto another straight conveyor usually at an angle of 90.degree. with the inclined conveying elevator. This bale handling is of course quite a chore especially during the hot hay harvest time. To avoid this tiresome task, many curved conveyors have been perfected. A search in this regard has been made by the applicants, prior to the filing of the present application, and has revealed the following patents:
CANADA No. 724,489 PA1 U.K. No. 981,819 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1.209,021 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,810 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,914 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,822 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,949
The only patent which was found of interest by the present applicants in regard to their invention is Canadian patent No. 724,489. This patent relates to a curved chain conveyor for transporting bales of hay wherein a central endless link chain, travelling in a curved path, carries a series of bale-supporting transverse bars spaced longitudinally of the conveyor. The latter has, on each side of the chain, an assembly for guiding the transverse bars, and thus the chain to which they are attached, during movement of the chain along the curved path. A first such assembly includes, in combination, a flange or skirt depending from the corresponding end of each bar and a first stationary rail against which the skirt slides for guiding purposes only. A second assembly includes, on the other side of the chain, a roller depending from the other end of each bar and a second stationary rail over which the rollers ride, also for guiding purposes only.
Because the transverse bars overhang the relatively thin chain on each of its sides, the chain tends to wabble particularly as it is also called upon to carry the full weight of the heavy and cumbersome hay bales which render the curved conveyor not too efficient and especially prone to breaking or jamming because of this wabbling effect.
The guiding and carrying structure is also complex and the link chain is likely to become packed, in time, with hay, between the transverse carrying plates which could cause jamming of the chain over the sprocket wheels.